


Las brujas a la hoguera

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Bruce es el peor padre del mundo pero Damian es el peor hijo de todos.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Las brujas a la hoguera

-Abrió fuego durante su clase de programación. Los testigos sobrevivientes, mencionan que pidió permiso para usar el baño. Cuando regreso, Timothy Wayne disparo varias veces contra el profesor. La matanza inicio en los pasillos, pero nadie se dio cuenta porque las armas tenían silenciador.   
-El joven Wayne de dieciséis años disparo con furia. Aunque sus compañeros sobrevivientes mencionan que Timothy sabía lo que hacía.   
-Varios policías de Gotham aseguran que no encontraron balas desperdiciadas. En lo que parece el acto de mayor violencia en las escuelas gotamitas, uno de los herederos del emporio Wayne era un excelente tirador. Para la desgracia de estos niños.  
-El patriarca de la familia Wayne no se ha pronunciado al respecto. Nuestros contactos aseguran que Bruce Wayne recibió la llamada sobre el suicidio de su hijo y el tiroteo que protagonizo. Hasta el momento nadie de la familia más acaudalada de la ciudad ha dado la cara en estos difíciles momentos.   
-¿Qué hacia un niño con armas de ese calibre? ¿Es porque somos Gotham y las leyes de adquisición de armas son flojas y relajadas, o es cosa de tener suficiente dinero para adquirir mejores ejemplares que el ejército? Ahora, tenemos que suponer que el niño tomo las armas de su padre. No sería el primer niño en hacerlo.   
-Los familiares de las victimas ya se han congregado en Wayne Enterprise, exigiendo justicia por sus hijos asesinados. La manifestación se ha plantado y no parece que se irán pronto.   
-Timothy Wayne fue adoptado por Bruce Wayne después del asesinato de su familia. Igual que su primer hijo, Richard Wayne. Recordemos que el magnate tiene un algo con la adopción de huérfanos con historias muy duras.  
-Tenemos que recordar que los Wayne se han visto envueltos en varios escándalos. El segundo hijo, Jason Wayne fue dado por muerto tras un ataque terrorista durante las vacaciones familiares. Tiempo después, regresa a la vida, todos nos alegró enterarnos que fue bien atendido por un grupo nómada. Pero, de entre los escándalos más famosos fue el secuestro de Timothy Wayne, lo que lo hizo alejarse de la vida pública por años.   
-La policía de Gotham nunca recibió una denuncia sobre el secuestro de Tim Wayne. Y no fue hasta que, el pobre niño fue hallado, colgando de los ventanales en empresas Wayne. Que se supo de esto. Las marcas de tortura eran brutales. Ya no contamos con el material para pasarlo en televisión, pues fue retirado en su totalidad. Las ventajas del dinero ¿No?  
-Todo apunta a que fue Joker, el príncipe del crimen, el bufón genocida, el terror de las risas fue quien torturo al niño. La familia Wayne tuvo que admitirlo, cuando se coló el expediente psiquiátrico de Tim Wayne. ¿Cómo es que dejan a un adolescente tan desequilibrado ir a la escuela? Debieron hacerle un favor y dejarlo recluido en Arkham.   
-La doctora Tompikns, médica cabecera de la familia, asegura que una tragedia como esta, es imposible de prever cuando todo parecía marchar bien. Incluso en las pruebas mensuales.   
-Timothy Wayne siempre tenía golpes. Huesos rotos. Ojeras pronunciadas. Era mucho para un niño por muy deporte extremo le guste practicar. Pero este patrón no es sólo de Tim Wayne.  
-Por años se ha hablado de la negligencia del multimillonario Bruce Wayne. Pero ninguna demanda a procedido. Timothy Wayne era descrito como un joven alegre, hiperactivo, pero con ningún amigo. Todos tenían algo bueno que decir de él, pero nadie tiene algo significativo que decir.  
-Esto no lo hace un niño sano, Margaret. Timothy Wayne claramente sufría abuso en su casa. O el abuso comenzó después del secuestro. ¿Qué tiene que pasar para que un niño, que en apariencia lo tiene todo, coja un arma y mate a 67 personas?

Alfred apago el televisor. Y lamento que el mando no pudiera tener una opción de apagado total a todas las pantallas de la mansión. Apagar la de Bruce, no ayudaba. en el fondo, los reporteros seguían hablando en las televisiones del resto de los integrantes de la familia, todos canales diferentes. Todos con algo que decir sobre Tim o Bruce.   
-La funeraria traerá el cuerpo del joven amo. ¿Aún quiere que le cierre la puerta en la cara al señor Kent? Tener un amigo le ayudaría en estos momentos.   
-Tener a mi hijo me ayudaría en estos momentos, Alfred.  
-Deje la navaja de afeitar en el baño, junto con una buena dotación de jabones y aromatizantes. Urge que huela mejor que un saco de basura – Bruce se terminó la botella de Ron, uno corriente de venta en tiendas de convivencia. Vainilla con especias. Alfred le quito las cavas y el bar del recibidor. Vacío el vino de la cristalería de la oficina y lleno con jugo el refrigerador – La ceremonia iniciara a las seis. No use su abrigo, hará calor.   
Bruce eructo.   
Cuando los reporteros trataban de trepar por sus cercas y bardas, agradecía la protección electrificada, incluso otros millonarios le pidieron a Alfred el número de la empresa de seguridad encargadas de tan buen trabajo, queriendo obviamente contratarlos, se desilusionaban en un incómodo silencio, ya que Alfred contestaba “Fue una creación que el amo Tim hizo con su padre”. Nadie quería tener que ver con un asesino.   
Bruce tenía una historia larga con cada hijo.  
El primogénito siempre era el favorito. Richard, tuvo sus favores de hijo único hasta que llego Jason. También se llevó la “peor” tanda de aprendizaje. Richard tuvo al padre primerizo, de entre los peores padres. Aunque siempre intento que Richard no fuera un recuerdo de su sombra en el mundo.   
Jason era su chico malo, quien podría heredar su capa. Richard no la quería, y Tim estaba muerto. Damian… su hijo menor era otra cosa.   
Era su desafío personal.  
Talia lo crio a su conveniencia. Suponiendo que Damian gobernaría el mundo en la liga de Asesinos con su ayuda. Talia apostaba a que dejaría sus ideales por ese plan desproporcionado y apoyaría a su hijo a su glorioso camino. Talia no lo conocía. Ni lo intento. Se enamoró o encapricho. Pero nunca lo amó.   
Damian se impuso, apoyado por su madre. Abandonado, sería mejor decir. Aprendió mucho de ella, no le quedaba de otra. Damian estaba criado para faltarle el respeto, pisotearlo si era necesario por ser Bruce Wayne y no Batman. Y tratar a su hijo, fue espinoso desde un principio. Damian creció siendo el hijo de Batman, del siempre digno Batman que derroto a la Cabeza del demonio y se acostó con su madre. El azote de Gótica y Damian no tenía tiempo para que Batman fuera menos alto de lo que siempre imagino, ni que sintiera dolor. Simplemente Batman era invencible.   
Por lo que Damian se decepciono rápido. Y tan pronto como salió su primera frase, sintió la desaprobación.  
Él dormía al menos cinco horas diarias. Y usaba maquillaje para tapar sus ojeras, golpes y mantenía una fama de mujeriego.   
Si era honesto, una parte era por miedo. Las modelos que desfilaban a su lado, eran bien pagadas. No hacían algo sin preguntar. Hasta cuando le tomaban del brazo para desfilar por alguna alfombra, le susurraban si estaba de acuerdo. Ninguna de ellas se atrevería a drogar su copa. Eran dulces muñecas que no representaban peligro. Y cuando se liaba con alguna mujer, sus elecciones hasta ahora fueron hechas por Batman.  
Bruce se quedaba fuera del juego. Fue Bruce el hombre que perdió contra una adolescente, violado reiteradamente. La bruma de sus recuerdos, apenas le dejaban ver una Talia metódica, erectándolo y guardando su semen… después, montándolo… y eran impresiones que variaban en orden.   
Bruce era el débil con las mujeres. El hombre. El que se equivocaba. Batman, no.   
Así que, de forma torcida, concordaba con Damian sobre la desgracia que era. La decepción inmediata.   
Tuvo que permitir a Damian entrar a su empresa, conseguir alguno de sus códigos, porque el pequeño niño consideraba que todo era suyo. Dejo que invadiera en la Atalaya cuando se escurrió a escondidas, y replegó su discurso de único y verdadero hijo de Batman frente a sus camaradas de la Liga de la Justicia.   
Diana y Clark, pronto quisieron saber del chisme. Nunca les dijo en que consistió la creación de Damian. Lo que menos necesitaba era la compasión del granjero. O el desprecio de Diana.   
Desprecio que ocultaba lo mejor posible a Damian.   
No era Jason, un niño al que escogió en un callejón. O Dick, al que cobijo en una jefatura. O Tim… el niño que lo escogió a él.   
Era el padre de Damian porque Talia le violo y no le dejo otra opción.   
Pero él era el padre de Tim, porque el niño así lo quiso.   
Y le fallo a Tim. Como lo hizo con Jason… como siempre hacia con Dick.   
Estaba demasiado ocupado lidiando con Damian para ver a Tim.   
Damian hacia problemas en todos lados. Ocupaba entrenamiento y sosiego. Necesitaba control y aceptación.   
Y Bruce se desvivió intentando llenar a Damian. Tratando de no ser mal padre. Que sus propios sentimientos de rechazo no le impidieran ser un padre como lo fue con sus otros hijos.   
“-¡Eso es mío, pequeño demonio! – Grito Tim, tratando de recuperar el sable mongol que Ras Al´Ghul le enviara como recompensa por derrotarle en un juego de ajedrez - ¡Regrésalo!   
-Esto no es algo para que unas manos de princesa puedan usar – Chisto la lengua – Te hago un favor, Drake, desperdiciarías tan buen filo.   
-Voy a romperte las manos, Damian.  
-Ocupas tener la cabeza pegada primero, Drake.  
La amenaza hizo que incluso Jason gritara por Bruce. Las peleas entre ellos terminaban en el hospital.   
-Denme eso – Ordeno Bruce. Jason se puso del lado de Tim. Mera costumbre – Damian las armas están prohibidas dentro de la mansión. Tim… no te devolveré esto.”   
Dejaba a Tim por atender a Damian al mismo tiempo que apenas toleraba a su hijo fuera del entrenamiento.   
-Bruce, Dami es tu hijo – Reclamo Dick. Bruce acababa de llegar del colegio. Los profesores mandaron a llamarle, tenían que entregar sus observaciones. Los moretones que les llevaban a pensar que era Bruce el culpable, sus dedos manchados en negro no ayudaba con las sospechas. Ya tuvo el sermón del día. No quería tener a su primer hijo haciendo lo suyo – El niño necesita a su padre. Enséñale algo más que cazar criminales.   
¿Qué podría ser eso?  
Bruce dudaba ponerse el traje y laborar en la empresa. Siquiera intentaría pisar fuera de la mansión sin la capa. Benditas compras a domicilio, Alfred no tenía que preocuparse por surtir la despensa.   
Pero la ciudad de Gotica conocería de su ira y dolor. No entenderían porque… Pero la padecerían. No conocía otra manera. Canario era buena terapeuta con lo básico. Atendía a la justicia joven porque todos los adultos pasaron por esos cambios y adaptaciones, no porque realmente supiera de que hablaba como una médica certificada. Sin un rincón seguro para poder hablar… los puños y el camino destructivo eran su única opción.   
El servicio funerario fue rápido. Jason se quedó en la esquina, recargado en un árbol. Dick y Damian estaban a su lado, aguantando las suaves condolencias de Clark, Diana, Oliver… el negro, demasiado negro en el jardín, le nublaba la vista a Bruce… le asfixiaba. A Tim no le gustaba el negro. Amaba el rojo. Un rojo vibrante, no un negro elegante.   
Ni en el funeral de su querido hijo, pudo ser útil.   
Diana fue quien confronto a Bruce. Tim no murió en servicio. Y mucho peor, falleció como villano. Pese a su notable labor de años luchando por la justicia, no podían poner su estatua en el salón de honor fúnebre en la Atalaya. Diana ensalzo la inteligencia de Tim, y aseguro que una mente tan aguda, comprendería desde el salón de los dioses que no pudieran honrarlo.   
Arthur tomo a Bruce, le pidió a Clark que se llevara a Diana… ya eran suficientes los reporteros queriendo saltar los muros, para agregarle sal a la herida.   
-Te entiendo, Bruce – Le hizo sentar – Mi hijo tendría dos años. Diana nunca ha sido madre, no entenderá. Ella es valor y justicia, deja estas emociones muy fuera.   
-Nunca es igual… se supone que debe de serlo – Confeso con el nudo en la garganta. Le cosquilleaba y apenas podía darse a entender – Cuando perdí a Jason, estaba furioso. Triste… pero culpable. Muy culpable. Yo no debería de estar vivo. Jason sí. La culpa, el dolor de la culpa es insoportable, pero sigues vivo. Ahora no siento culpa… todos me señalan, pero no siento culpa… me siento vacío, Arthur. Vacío e inútil. ¿Acaso no amo a mis hijos por equivalente que sus muertes no me duelen igual?   
Arthur no supo que decir.   
.  
.  
.  
Nadie vio a Bruce Wayne en un mes.   
Damian tuvo que ser trasferido de escuela y reanudar sus clases en privado. Era imposible admitirlo en una escuela con el tema de Tim tan fresco.   
Las manifestaciones en contra de Wayne Enterprise complicaban algunos tratos. La gran mayoría de mitos urbanos era la producción armamentista que la empresa tenía y tapaba. Lo cual, no era del todo cierto. Pero las filtraciones existían. La cacería de brujas relacionaba a los Wayne con cada mal de la ciudad.   
Dick fue suspendido de la fuerza policial, habían exigido darle vacaciones hasta nuevo aviso.   
Eran juzgados duro. Jason tuvo reporteros preguntándole en la cara y sin tacto sobre las supuestas palizas que Bruce le daba y si Tim sufría la misma violencia. Hablaban de que Dick escapo de la mansión por abuso sexual (Claro, porque Dick solo era el objeto sexual de la población femenina y nadie le veía por el genial policía que era) en vez de considerar que un legítimo heredero podría hacer su vida muy lejos del seno familiar. Hablaban de Tim como si fuera un niño problema que hacía a Bruce desesperar y golpearlo.   
Jason vendió el departamento y se fue a las alcantarillas a vivir con Killer Croc después de golpear al reportero. Eso no ayudo al escándalo Wayne.  
Los Wayne desaparecieron al mes de la vida pública… si, y los justicieros barrían Gótica. Batman aparecía a primera hora de la noche y se retiraba al primer rayo de luz clara. Su firma, huesos rotos, cortes profundos… su clásico lema de no matar, pero si dejar cuadripléjicos villanos en prisión. Su clásico violento de toda la vida.   
-Batsy, Batsy, Batsy – Canturreo Joker - ¿Recibiste mis flores? – Batman se le quedo viendo. Joker anduvo hasta él, sin miedo a que arremetiera y rompiera la quijada.   
Todos los días llegaba a la mansión un ramo de flores diferentes con la tarjeta del joker en ellas. Crisantemos la primera vez, recordándole lo efímero de la vida y lo poco que estuvo Tim con ellos. Las mando tirar.   
El segundo día, con el mismo escepticismo, vio el ramo de rosas rojas. Las quemo él mismo. El arrojo a la chimenea ardiendo las cuarenta flores. ¡Joker no era cercano para reclamar algo! La tarjeta insinuó lo que dolía perder un hijo. lo cerca que estaba en sus vidas. Maldito enfermo.   
La tercera vez fueron rosas blancas. Tim era inocente… pero no idiota. Bruce no quiso intentar saber si Joker considera a Tim inocente porque no pudo corromperlo, aunque lo intento por semanas con tortura.   
Los claveles le siguieron. Y en ese macabro intercambio, Bruce descubrió que Joker no mandaba las flores sin propósito. Joker admiro a Tim. Joker homenajeaba a Tim como sus compañeros no hacían. Clavel… la flor popular de la admiración. Bruce conservo ese ramo. Las dejo en agua en la habitación de Tim.  
Los gladiolos, lirios, azucenas, cempasúchil, dalias, rosas chinas, gladiolas, tulipanes, peonias, nenúfares, fresias, pensamientos, jacintos, nube, terciopelo, lycoris, kuki, botan… eran tantas flores que Joker jamás repitió ninguna. La habitación de Tim era un jardín de jarrones y colores en el que pasaba todo el día, ignorando a Alfred y Damian.   
-De algo debieron de servir si aún no has puesta a todos en prisión – Bruce asintió y Joker se quedó por un momento sin palabras – Junior…  
-No era tu hijo – Bramo con menos furia de la que creyó capaz.   
-¿Si? Pues me decía papá, Bruce – Se bufo – Junior te extrañaba, así que te lo devolví. No esperaba que no pudieras cuidarlo. Si yo dejaba de matar a tus pajaritos, nadie podría quitártelos – Le recordó – Eso creí. Sólo yo puedo matártelos, Bruce. ¿Qué paso?   
-¡Tú lo volviste así! – Acuso - ¡Tú lo torturaste!  
-Al menos yo no viole y golpee a un niño por diversión…. A no, espera… si lo hice.   
Bruce se quitó la máscara.   
-¡Yo nunca golpee a Tim! - ¡Malditos reporteros de mierda! ¡malditos profesores!  
-Juro que yo nunca vi los puñetazos al chico mantequilla y a la avecilla mala –Bruce tartamudeo – Mira que golpear al segundo contra un lavamanos y romperlo… eso es mano dura. Pero es el amor de padre ¿Cierto? La desesperación de verlos irse lejos y no poder hacer algo… yo lo sé bien.   
Joker se quitó el saco morado y se restregó el maquillaje, quitándoselo. Un barrido blanco, negro y rojo quedo manchando la piel… pero dejando ver a Jack.  
-Hermanito… ¿olvidas que mi esposa e hijo fueron ahogados en acido por Falcone? Al menos déjame darte flores por Junior hasta que me muera, Batsy, Batsy… mi hermoso Batsy. Déjame llorarle a nuestro hijo.   
Y Bruce dejo que Joker le besara… Bruce siempre imagino que cuando su hermano se atreviera a hacerlo, sería como Talia… violándolo en medio de sus peleas. Eléctrico como todo el hombre, arrasando sin dejarle algo para curar… no tierno, no suave… no reconfortante. No su torcido hermano que le amaba y besaba, cuyo final pronosticado seria en muerte.   
.  
.  
.  
Pronto Tim se volvió un nombre impronunciable. Incluso Barry sabia comportarse con el tema y atacaba menos a Damian por ser un mocoso insoportable. Incluso Hall lo excusaba un poco.   
-Ahora debes de pasar más tiempo con Damian.   
-Enseña bien a Damian.   
-Damian será grande… sólo ocupa una buena mano.   
No pudo evitar sentir que amaba menos Damian. Y como eso era malo, se daba asco… no conseguía tragarse el desagrado y optaba por alejarse de su hijo aún más. Incluso lo mando permanentemente a la torre Titán.   
Su vida era un desastre, no debía arrastrar a Damian.   
Si bien no lo amaba, apenas soportaba… eso no hacía que fuera menos responsable de su vida. Como descubrió cuando su único hijo de sangre falleció.   
Si Arthur le hubiese vuelto a encarar, le confesaría que el hijo que menos le costó perder fue Damian y que irónicamente fue por el único que pudo hacer lo imposible. Y volvió a odiar a Damian por ello… por la maldita suerte que tenía.   
Damian no tenía la culpa de que no lo amara.  
Y por ello, lo protegería y cuidaría, aunque eso lo hiciera infeliz.   
.  
.  
.

Damian despertó en brazos de su padre. Se quedaron viendo una película. Ahora solo eran ellos dos en la mansión.   
Damian se deslizo al costado, sin despertarlo. Subio por las escaleras y se metió a la habitación de Tim… seguían mandando flores. Ahora eran cada tercer día. Tim, su hermano mosca muerta, literalmente, bufo… seguía recibiendo el amor de su padre. Pero cada día menos.  
Si Tim hubiera estado con vida cuando su clon lo atravesó, Batman lo hubiera dejado enterrado. Le dolería, claro que si… pero no le afectaría ni la mitad de lo que Tim impacto. Lo sabía. Su padre no lo amaba.  
Estaba seguro que su padre lo dejaría estar. Si no hubiera sido motivado correctamente, claro.  
Pero sin Tim… sin él, Batman declaro la guerra al conquistador de mundos. Ahora tenía a Bruce para él solo.   
-Sólo hay espacio para un hijo amado, Drake – Titus se sentó a su lado – Antes, si una mujer era un problema, las acusaban de brujas y mandaban quemar. Seis meses fue lo que me aguantaste, jugar con tu cerebro fue aburrido. Te dije que no eras rival para mí. Hasta siempre.


End file.
